clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Hollywood Party
The Hollywood Party is an upcoming party in Club Penguin, which will start on February 14th, 2013, and end on February 26th. It was confirmed in the Club Penguin Magazine Issue 13. Polo Field also confirmed it in a tweet. Penguins will be able to be stunt penguins, directors, producers, or actors/actresses, and live like a superstar in a Hollywood-like version of the Club Penguin Island. Trivia *Cadence said in the Club Penguin Times in Issue #375 that she has wicked plans that are going to blow our minds. Also, in Issue #376 of the Club Penguin Times, Aunt Arctic bumped into Cadence, asking what was new for 2013, and she said that for February there were going to be "Stars. Fashion. Awards. Music. Epic.". *Apparently, Club Penguin will be decorated like Hollywood, as stated in a tweet by Spike Hike. *You will be able to act in three different movies. **One movie is probably an alien invasion film, second a high school drama film, and the third an action film. *This will be the first party to occur in Club Penguin which doesn't involve Billybob the development of the game, as he leaves the company on February 1st, 2013. **He might of still helped plan the party though, as the Club Penguin Team plans parties months in advance. *Polo Field confirmed in a tweet, and on the chat that Cadence will not be the only mascot visiting, but it won't be the Penguin Band. **It's won't be Rocky and CeCe either. *Special versions of the Penguin Play Award might be available during the party; a gold, a bronze, and a silver one. *The party was called "Movie Mania" in issue #13 of the Club Penguin Magazine, and the "Star Studded Party" in the 379th issue of the Club Penguin Times. *In the blue ring, under your penguin will be a star, as seen in sneak peeks by Spike Hike. *According to three sneak peeks by Spike Hike, it seems like the entrances to the three movie studios will be in the Snow Forts. *Also, it seems like the first of the three movie sets can be accessed by non-members, while only members can access the second and third. Gallery Sneak Peeks File:Untitled20130111122545.png|Tweet by Spike Hike. spikehike3moviesneakpeek.jpg|Spike Hike says that there will be 3 movies to act in. Hollywood.png|Possible clothing for the party as seen on the Homepage before the party. HollywoodPartySpecialGuestsSneakPeekTwitterPost.png|A tweet by Polo Field hinting special guest stars at the party. File:NOPE.png|The Penguin Band will NOT be at the Hollywood Party. Spikehikesphollywood.png|A sneak peek from Spike Hike. spikehikehollywoodsp.png|Another sneak peek from Spike Hike. Spike PEEK HP.png|The third sneak peek from Spike Hike. Newspaper Advertisements Happy New Year!.png|Issue #376 of the Club Penguin Times. HollywoodParty1_CPTimes-371.png|Issue #379 of the Club Penguin Times, Upcoming Events. HollywoodParty2_CPTimes-371.png|Issue #379 of the Club Penguin Times, stated by Cadence that the Hollywood Party would be coming. Log Off Screens Hollywood party.png|The first Log Off Screen for the party. See Also *List of Parties and Events in 2013 *Parties *Penguin Play Awards Category:Upcoming events Category:Parties of 2013 Category:2013 Category:Cadence Category:Upcoming events Category:Parties of 2013 Category:2013 Category:Cadence